


I Fell in Love in The Back of a Cop Car

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like to go out at night to look at the stars, but you go somewhere you're not supposed to be to do it. One night you meet Dean and the two of you form a quick friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell in Love in The Back of a Cop Car

You toss your backpack over the tall chain-link fence and then climb over after it, ignoring the  **No Trespassing** sign. Slinging the bag over your shoulder, you jog quietly to the grass beside some buildings and plop down.

You're in the yard of some industrial plant that manufactures something you haven't cared to look into. You're situated between two of the six buildings, sitting on the only bit of grass within the yard of concrete and dirt. This patch of grass is where you've been coming and looking at the stars most nights for a couple of months. You pull up the sleeves of your grey hoodie and lay back, looking up at the night sky and sighing happily.

You jolt up suddenly when you hear footsteps. You look around, trying to see through the darkness. A figure strides around the corner of the building to your left and you're blinded by light. Oh, great. You've been caught.

"Jesus, turn that thing off will you?" You whisper aggressively as you get to your feet and brush off your ripped skinny jeans.

"Oh! Sorry." A gruff, male voice says.

You hear a click and try to clear the spots from your eyes now that the flashlight is out of your face. You squint through the dark and see a guy about your age. Obviously not a cop and not a factory worker. He's cute, from what you can see. Dark blonde hair that's sort of spiky, body built firm and lean, and he's tall. You can't see much of his face on account of it being so dark but you make out a sharp jaw and nice lips.

 

                                                                                                                    ****

Dean and the girl stare at each other for a few minutes. She looks about his age, and seems quite pretty, but he can't make out much of her face in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Uh, I was walking by here earlier and thought it would be a good place to hang out for a while tonight." Dean answers honestly.

"What's your name?" The girl asks.

"Dean."

"Okay, Dean. How come I've never seen you around before?"

Dean is a bit surprised at her blunt and commanding way of asking questions, but something about her makes him want to answer them.

"I'm only in town for a couple of days. I'm leaving tomorrow, actually." Dean answers.

"How old are you, Dean?"

"Eighteen, almost nineteen."

"Me too." She nods, sitting back down again.

Dean stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Does she want him to leave? He hopes not.

The girl stares up at him expectantly. "Are you gonna sit down or what?"

Dean sits cross-legged beside her. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Y/N." She replies.

"So, Y/N, what are _you_ doing here?" Dean asks as he stretches his legs out and leans back on his elbows.

"I like to come here to look at the stars. The sky is clearest right here." She explains, staring with admiration at the sky.

Dean watches her marvel at the night with intrigue. She peaks over at him and he averts his gaze.

She deadpans. "You're trespassing on factory property, Dean."

"So are you." Dean replies.

Y/N just grins and reclines on her back, arm behind her head like a pillow. Dean follows suit and they look up at the stars in silence for a while, until a loud grumble sounds.

"Was that your stomach?" She asks, glancing over at Dean.

He nods sheepishly and she sits up, reaching for the bag beside her. She opens it to reveal a plethora of snacks and drinks. She holds the bag out to Dean and he takes a few things.

"How often do you come here?" He asks between mouthfuls of potato chips.

"At least a few nights a week, sometimes every night." She answers, laying back down.

They sit in silence for another long while before Dean speaks again.

"How long do you usually stay for?"

"Sometimes a couple of hours, sometimes until sunrise. I like to watch the sun rise when most people are asleep."

"Where do your parents think you are?" Dean questions.

"At home in bed, probably. I sneak out when they go to sleep." She says. "Where do your parents think you are right now?"

"It's just my dad. He's asleep at our motel with my brother. Sometimes I sneak out too, I guess." Dean replies.

Y/N simply nods. Dean's chest loosens with relief. Usually people inquire why they're in a motel and why they're not staying in town. Dean really appreciates Y/N not pushing him for answers, though he feels like he can tell her anything and everything after barely knowing her for an hour.

"I'm gonna get far away from here one day." She says suddenly and wistfully. "I'm gonna be famous for something." 

Dean doesn't know what to say, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"You know, you could have been caught, shining that flashlight around. You might as well have yelled 'Hey, look at me. I'm trespassing!'" Y/N says.

"There's nobody around." Dean defends.

"There's an apartment building over there." Y/N gestures behind them.

Dean looks over and sees the building pretty far in the distance.

"They'd never see the light this far away." He insists.

"They would, too. I'm just saying, consider yourself lucky we haven't been arrested yet." Y/N says jokingly.

And sure enough, they hear tires crunching up the stony driveway and see the blue lights of a cop car.

"Shit. Wanna make a run for it?" Y/N asks, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him up.

"Are you insane?" Dean exclaims.

She winks, still holding onto Dean's hand.

Two policemen approach, with another man who opens the gate for them and then leaves. They hustle over to where Dean and Y/N stand side-by-side.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" The larger of the two cops asks as he shines his flashlight on them.

Dean squints at the brightness. "Sorry, sir, we were-"

"We were obviously here to do illegal drugs and have sex without the prying eyes of our parents." Y/N interrupts sarcastically.

Dean looks at her in disbelief and then back at the two officers, who are clearly not impressed.

"You two are trespassing on private property." The thinner officer says.

"We are?" Y/N asks with wide eyes, faking innocence.

The officer rolls his eyes and audibly sighs.

Y/N chuckles and lets go of Dean's hand to pick up her backpack. "Snack?" She asks, holding it out to the officers.

"Alright, enough of this. Hands behind your heads." The large cop says.

And then handcuffs are being slapped on their wrists and they're being given their rights then hauled to the cop car. 

"Guess they're not messing around." Y/N states, looking at Dean wildly.

Dean doesn't know what to say. He can't believe she's still joking while they're being  _arrested_. He also can't believe how hard he seems to be falling for a girl he just met. The police officers tuck the two teens into the back of the car, Y/N on the left and Dean on the right. The larger officer slams Dean's door while the scrawnier one pushes Y/N's limbs back into the vehicle as she grins and flings her legs out. Finally she stops flailing and her door is slammed even harder than Dean's was.

 

                                                                                                            ****

You look at Dean and nudge him with your knee. His eyes are wide with concern and you can't help but giggle at his facial expression. His eyes turn on you, wide with surprise now.

"How are you laughing right now? You're nuts." He exclaims.

"You should see your face!" You giggle again. 

Soon enough, Dean breaks into a grin that lights up his face. Now in the faint light of the car you can see that his eyes are an unbelievable shade of green, complimented by the plaid button-up he's wearing over a white tshirt. His face is speckled with a light covering of freckles. He's stunning, really. You get him to laugh and then he's the one who starts joking around, all harmless of course, but the officers still get annoyed.

"I think I've corrupted you." You whisper with a grin.

Dean leans over as far as he can without falling over due to his cuffed hands. "I've done worse." He whispers. "I've never been  _arrested_ before, but I'm kind of a badass." He says with a wink.

You laugh out loud and talk to him with ease the whole way to the station.

Your cuffs are removed and you're both put into a holding cell after they take your fingerprints. Dean makes his phone call, to his dad you assume, and you eavesdrop a little.

"Where am I? Well..I'm at the police station.."

Dean nods and looks at the floor as the person on the other end speaks.

"I know. I'm sorr-"

Another curt nod.

"Yes, sir. Ok. Yes, sir. No, sir. Okay."

And then he hangs up and is returned to the cell, looking like a whipped puppy. He sits down beside you on the gross bed and you take his hand in yours.

"That was your dad?" You ask, jutting your chin in the direction of the phone.

Dean nods.

"Was he mad?" 

Dean nods again.

You barely know this guy and yet you feel his shame radiating off of him and you want to do anything you can to fix it.

Dean clears his throat and shakes his head. "Um. Are you gonna make your phone call?"

"Nah. They already called my parents." You say.

Dean's brow furrows. "Do they know your parents or something?"

You grin sheepishly. "You could say that...uh, this is the third time they've brought me in for trespassing.

Dean chokes on a surprised laugh. "Holy shit. And you're still alive? My dad would kill me if I was in your situation."

"Is he really strict?" You ask, guiding the conversation away from you.

"Strict is an understatement. He hasn't been the same since my mom died. I follow the man's every order and I'm still not good enough. It's like I can never do anything right and I try so hard...and that's more information than you care about hearing. Sorry." Dean scratches the back of his neck and looks away. 

"Hey." You say gently.

Dean looks at you and pain is shown clearly in his eyes.

"Fuck him." You say firmly.

"What?"

"Fuck him. I, for one, think you're great. If he doesn't see that, then fuck him!!" You exclaim.

"Settle down in there." The cop at the desk calls.

You grin and Dean smiles back halfheartedly.

"Thanks." He mumbles with a sweet smile.

You lay your head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

  

                                                                                                   ****

Dean wakes from his light sleep to the voice of his father.

"Dean, I ought to leave you here! I can't believe you made me get Sammy up in the middle of the night for  _this_!" His dad shouts.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You know your responsibilities and yet here you are in jail. Is it because of that girl?" Dean's father asks, gesturing beside him.

Dean glances down to where Y/N is laying on his shoulder, thankfully still asleep. Dean says nothing.

"We'll talk about this in the car." His dad booms, turning on his heel and shaking the officer's hand before striding out.

Dean glances back down at the beautiful girl asleep against him. Her hoodie now rumpled, black converse sneakers dirty, and hair a bit disheveled. Dean knows he probably won't see her again, but he hopes somehow he does. He gently shakes her awake and her eyes pop open.

"Hey." She smiles sleepily.

"Hey, my dad's here. I gotta go." Dean says a bit sadly.

"Oh. Alright." She stands up with him.

 

                                                                                           ****

You extend your hand and Dean shakes it.

"It was lovely getting incarcerated with you, Dean." You say.

He chuckles. "Likewise."

You kiss his cheek as an officer unlocks the cell door and the metal bars slide aside for Dean to leave.

"Dean Winchester, you're free to go. Let's hope we don't see you back here." The cop says seriously.

Dean nods at him and looks back at you with a small smile. You stick your tongue out at him and his grin widens. The metal door slides home as Dean approaches the door to leave.

You sit cross-legged on the bed and watch him leave, shouting "Dean Winchester...I'll remember that name when I'm famous!"


End file.
